


Tempering the Rod

by Bravo Tango (Diamond_Wolves)



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Wolves/pseuds/Bravo%20Tango
Summary: Honestly Mokou should have expected something like this when Kaguya is involved. (Futa / Futanari) (Cross-posted from fanfiction.net)





	Tempering the Rod

**Hello readers to a new story. Now for those who follow me or know my previous works, this is new. Yes, I am branching out and trying new series. This pairing will be Kaguya and Mokou; it seems I like the rare pairs a lot. Now my head-canon for this will be all from doujins. I'm interested in the games but I suck at bullet-hell and fighting games.**

**With that out of the way, let's get this started. **

"Blah" — Speech

_'Blah' _— Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

*_Blah_* — Sound effects in speech

**(Blah)** — Author's notes

**I do not own any characters of Touhou Project; they belong to Jun'ya Ota aka ZUN.**

* * *

* * *

Two women are both on the floor; one on the ground while the other is on top. The one on the top is wearing a pink long-sleeved shirt with a long burgundy skirt and her hair is as black as night. The other one is wearing a white blouse with red suspenders and her hair is as white as the moon.

"Come on Mokou." The raven-haired panted, "We made a deal."

Mokou blushed and looked away. _'Why did I agree to that?'_

_Flashback a week ago..._

Both figures are on the ground and panting as if they ran for a long time. The area around them was destroyed with cracked grounds and scorched marks. Mokou lifts herself up and looks at the other figure. "Shit this is getting boring Kaguya."

Kaguya rises up and looks at Mokou. "I'll have to agree on that. These matches feel stale." For years they have been fighting to the death; their reasons and motivations complicated just like their immortality. But now the ferocity has died down now and they fight just for the sake of it. Kaguya's eyes then shined, "I have an idea. Are you interested?"

"Yeah?"

"In the next fight, the loser will have to do whatever the winner wants for two days."

_'Whatever the winner wants huh.'_ "Sure" They shook on it.

Kaguya smirks, "Until next time."

_Back to now..._

Kaguya demolished Mokou; the white-haired immortal tried her best but she couldn't beat Kaguya's determination. With the way Kaguya is looking at her, Mokou has an inkling of what she wants. This isn't the first time they docked but this feels different.

Kaguya leaned down to capture her lips for a sloppy kiss, making the fire-user groan. Mokou wrapped her arms around Kaguya to deepen their kiss. She can feel Kaguya's tongue brush the roof of her responds with her tongue tangling with the other one. Now their tongues are dancing in a tango. But all good things have to come to an end as Kaguya pulls back; a string of saliva stringing from their mouths.

It was then that Mokou felt something poking her inner thigh. She gets on her elbows and looks to see a bulge tenting the exiled-lunarian's skirt. "What the?"

"Ehehe." Kaguya giggled in her hands. "How rude of me to not introduce you to my new little friend. I had Eirin concoct something for me. Now shush, let's begin."

Mokou sighed, used to Kaguya's eccentric behavior. _'No wonder she was determined to win this fight.'_ Both of them start to disrobe albeit it was difficult for Mokou since she was on the ground. But they got it accomplished and now in their naked glory.

Mokou finally gets the chance to see Kaguya's 'tool' and it looks massive. The meat-rod stands proudly at nine or ten inches with three inches in girth. Veins stand out and precum oozes out of the tip. Looking farther down, Mokou sees a trail of juices from Kaguya's slit. "Holy fuck Kaguya, are you trying to split me half?"

"It won't be the first time." Kaguya giggled. "But this time it'll feel good... for the both of us."

"Oi, why did you pause?"

"Let's get you wet first." Kaguya knelt down lowered her face to Mokou's crotch.

"And you're just going to ignore me." Mokou sighed and laid back.

Kaguya take a tentative lick of Mokou's core, eliciting a noise from her mouth. Kaguya grinned and continued to please Mokou. Her tongue flicks out to the bottom of the cunt and licks up to the clit. She traces shapes like a rectangle or a vertical trapezoid; she gets creative and drew a cube.

Mokou is a panting mess as juices flow freely from her lower mouth. Kaguya stops and wipes her mouth, "Alright, this should be enough." She crawled closer with the tip prodding the lips. "You ready?" Mokou nodded and Kaguya pressed forward.

Mokou gasped as her folds swallowed Kaguya's member. The turgid flesh slipping in easily thanks to the pussy juice. Her breath hitches as she can feel the cock stretch her walls and the tip going deeper into her cavern.

Kaguya wasn't faring any better as her body was slicked with sweat and her eyes are screwed shut. "Shit, you're tight and hot in there Mokou." She was halfway in when she felt a tingling sensation through her member and stomach. The pleasurable feeling was rising too fast and her body started to tremble. "No no no." She tried to pull out to stave it that feeling, but it was too late.

The cock-head just popped off the entrance when the shaft pulsed and a load of cum spurt out and landed on Mokou's stomach. Kaguya trembled and she flexed her hips erratically with cum flying all over Mokou. "Hey!" After her climax finished, Kaguya lost all feelings in her legs and dipped forward. "Oh shit!" Mokou reacted and caught her in time.

They both fell back as Kaguya slumped on Mokou. "Hah...Hahh.. That was amazing." All of sudden she could feel the cock shrinking into it became a lit. "Awwww." But Kaguya wasn't too saddened by it. She looks up at Mokou. "So what do you think?"

Mokou shrugged as her arms are wrapped around Kaguya. "It was good. Too bad it ended early."

"I'll get Eirin to improve on it." Kaguya laid her head on Mokou's chest. "Give me some time to recover and we'll get right back it."

. . . . . . . . . .

_The next day..._

_Bamboo Forest_

It's a normal day at the forest with the sun high and a cool wind breezing through. Butterflies are fluttering around the area to bask in the sunlight.

_Slurp_

A bird landed on a branch to see if there is food.

_Slurp_

It really is a beautiful—

_Slurp_ "Hrrgh—*_Cough cough_* Damn it Kaguya! I can't take all of it at once."

"Your throat felt really good."

The both of them are on Mokou's bed inside her house. Mokou wiped away the liquids from her mouth. "Why do you want to have sex here anyway?"

'Because I want to. Now get those pants off."

Mokou sighed and complied with her order. After that, she turns to see Kaguya lying on her back with her skirt off and her pole erect. Kaguya then looks at Mokou, "Lay on me."

Mokou squatted on Kaguya with her ass facing the raven-haired futa. She pressed her folds against the member and pushed it against Kaguya's stomach.

Kaguya cooed at her actions and groped Mokou's firm butt. She pushed her hands so Mokou can slide all over her rod.

Mokou bit her lips as her lower lips glides up and down the length. She can feel her juices coating it, making it easier for her to grind her hips.

_Knock Knock_

They both froze at the sound and held their breath lest they get caught.

"Mokou?" The voice belongs to one Keine Kamishirasawa. "Mokou? Are you in there?"

Mokou made to rise but Kaguya rose up and wrapped her arms around Mokou. "What are you doing?"

Mokou looks back and whispered, "To answer the door."

"Just ignore her. She'll leave soon."

"C'mon, she's probably here to just say hello."

"No." Kaguya gripped harder.

"Damn it, Kaguya." Mokou struggled to get out of her hold. She is slowly rising on her feet with Kaguya following her. But she slipped on her pants and fell back on Kaguya. And against all odds, they were in the perfect position for all ten inches of flesh to plunge into her core.

Mokou instantly bit her hand to muffle her scream and she can hear Kaguya whimper into her hair. She can feel the tip kissing her cervix. They both start to tremble as they were overloaded with euphoria.

_Knock_ "Are you sleeping Mokou? I'm coming in."

_'Shit!'_ Mokou looks around to room in panic. She sees the skirt and pants close by the bed so she stretched her legs to grab them

Kaguya has her eyes screws shut. "S-stop squirming Mokou. It feels good."

"Shut up. I'm trying to save us from this embarrassment." She then hears the door open and that prompted her to act faster. She flung he clothes on them and pulls the cover over them so only Mokou was visible. Mokou pretended to be asleep while Kaguya tries not to move at all.

A few moments later Keine come in and Mokou acts like she woke up. "Mnnn, *yawn* Morning Keine."

"Good morning Mokou." Keine pinched her eyebrows, "Are you alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your face is a little red."

"Oh this? Hahaha, I'm just recovering from my fight with Kaguya."

"Oh." Keine narrowed, "Mokou!

Mokou flinched, mentally freaking out, "What?"

"Did you forget to eat?"

"Huh?" Mokou looks over to her sparse kitchen. "Oh. I must have been really tired."

Keine shook her head, "Really." She walks over to the kitchen and busied herself.

Mokou felt Kaguya drew back and thrust a little inside, which elicits a gasp. She quickly tries to cover it up. "*_Cough_* You don't have to cook anything. I'm... Kaguya invited me over to eat at her place later." Under the cover, she pinches Kaguya's side to get her to stop fucking her in front of Keine.

But Kaguya grabbed Mokou's hand and laced their finger together. After securing her hold, she thrusts her hips into Mokou.

_'You fucker.'_ Mokou smiled at Keine, "Really, I'm good. I'm actually saving my stomach so I can eat there."

Keine raised her eyebrow for a moment and then sighed. "Well, it's good that you're friendlier with her now." If only she could see what's happening under the cover.

"Hehe, Yup."

Keine starts walking out of the door. "Have fun over there."

Mokou waved her hand, "See ya tomorrow."

When the door closed, Kaguya starts to thrust and bury herself deeper into Mokou.

Mokou covers her mouth with her free hand. "Y-You fucking asshole. She's not even out of the house yet."

"You squeezing me so tight it feels too good."

"F-Fuck." Mokou can feel her core tightening as her walls clench around the rod.

"I-I'm gonna cum." Kaguya hip thrusts start to become wild and erratic.

"Wait—"

Kaguya gave several powerful thrusts with her cock contracting. Spurt after spurt of cum coated all over her walls. This in turn triggers Mokou's orgasm as she arched her back and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her walls spasm and clamped down on Kaguya's length.

Mokou fell back on Kaguya as they rode out their climax together. Parts of their body twitch occasionally as they bask in the afterglow. After some time, Mokou threw off the covers and rolled off of Kaguya; the flaccid cock slipped out and cum drooling out of her lower lips.

Mokou glares at Kaguya and punches her in the boobs, making her yelp. "Ow!"

"You ass, fucking me in front of Keine like that."

"But it felt good for too right? The only reason I moved was because you got tighter when Keine came in."

Mokou blushed and averted her eyes.

Kaguya grinned, "Oh? Did that excite you?"

"Shut up." Mokou didn't feel like arguing after that pleasure overload.

It seems Kaguya had a similar mindset as she stood up. "Well let's get going."

Mokou stood up as well, "To where?"

"To my place to eat." Kaguya puts on her skirt. "Oh and also to make sure no one distracts us."

Mokou is slipping on her pants on. "What do you mean?"

Kaguya smiled, "Oh come now Mokou. I want to reach that heavenly sensation again. And I know you want to as well. "

Mokou turned her head and clicked her tongue. But she followed Kaguya out of the house.

* * *

* * *

**.**

**And Fin.**

**Whew! So spicy that I need a drink after that.**

**Now for the story, I wrote this as an experiment to test out a writing style. And also I like this pairing; two birds with one stone.**


End file.
